Sakura's Advancement
by Midnight.Sakura.Blossom
Summary: Darkness and abuse touches everyone, but it does so at different times in our lives. Sakura Haruno is one of the unfortunate that has their life tainted by evils at a young age. At three-years-old, Sakura is abused by her parents. But after getting a taste of life outside her house she wants freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I hope you like this.**

**If Sakura's life started out so different and dark, would it be like this?**

**I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

* * *

_**ad·vance·ment**_

_**: the act of moving forward**_

_**: the act or result of making something better, more successful, etc**_

* * *

The sun was rising in the sky, casting a pink and orange glow across Konoha in the early morning. Although the one who wanted to see it the most is the one locked away. Sakura had an internal alarm clock that always seemed to wake her up right before sunrise. She always seemed to know, and would sit patiently in the basement corner. She listened to her parents move around in the rooms above her getting ready to go to work. They would do this every morning. They each had their own routine. Sakura would wake up, stretch, and sit in the corner of the basement that allowed some cool air to seep in from the outside. She would wait for her mother and father to leave. The Harunos owned a small restaurant in the civilian area of the village. The couple would wake up early to open. They only served breakfast and lunch, and closed the restaurant at four in the afternoon.

Sakura kept her parents schedule in mind as she waited for the house to fall silent. It was the only time she did not feel afraid.

When she was alone, she had hope.

**()()()(*)()()()**

She remembered when she turned three-years-old in March of this year, everything changed. Not that her parents were ever-loving or caring in the beginning, but their yelling became more frequent. They never fought with each other, they only turned their frustration on their only child. Sakura Haruno.

It began with more yelling and scathing comments to the little pinkette. She didn't understand why her parents are harsh towards her. Yet, when they were out in public together, they acted like a picture perfect family. They wore fake smiles and uttered fake nonsense. Sakura took this time to pretend. To pretend that maybe one day they could change and give her what she craved. Love. No one suspected that behind closed doors they abused their toddler.

She heard and tuned out the yelling and degrading. She absorbed the glares and nasty looks. She had never once seen a look of compassion or kindness sent her way by her parents. Her mother and father never once praised her, they never let a positive comment slip. She never understood why they did it. This was her normal. Her everyday life.

Sakura felt even more confused and hurt when four months ago her father hit her across her face. He yelled at her for spilling her juice at the table. She apologized profusely while bowing to her father. When her father stopped his yelling she looked up into his eyes and regretted it. His dark green eyes sparkled and darkened with anger. Out of the corner of her eyes Sakura noticed her father's large hand raised up in the air. Before she could protest, she felt a flash of pain against her right cheek, the force of his backhand caused Sakura to fall backwards on their dining room floor. Her vision became gray and clouded on the edges before clearing up.

Sakura stayed sprawled on the ground only hoping her father would not hit her again. Sakura heard a laugh from the kitchen, only to look in horror at her mother. Her mother walked over and crouched down to her level and harshly grabbed her chin. "The next time you make a mess in my house, I'll be the one to punish you. You won't get off that easy."

Sakura scrambled away from her parents. Her small body trembled from her sobs, her eyes were blurry from all of her tears. She listened to her parents' voices fade away as they walked into their room. All she could think of was, _'__Why?'_

As they the days passed, Sakura started to receive more physical abuse from her parents. Anything was a trigger. She was too slow or made too much noise. They always had an excuse. Her mother was much crueler than her father, she seemed to get a sick enjoyment at striking her child. She gained a disgusting sense of power and control over another human. Unfortunately, that human was her own daughter. As the days turned into weeks, her parents began to lock her into the basement when they left for work. When before she had a small room on the opposite side of the house.

She felt stuck. What could a three-year-old little girl do against two full-grown adults?

She planned, she was small but she was smart.

**()()()(*)()()()**

Sakura snapped out of her dark thoughts of her short past. She began to try to pick the basement door lock. She had seen a shinobi do this with a long needle like device. Nobody could call her unobservant. During one of her moments upstairs, Sakura was able to grab a couple of paper clips. She took her time unbending and rebending these paper clips and spent several hours tinkering with the lock on the door. She was patient and determined. Sakura heard the loud click of the locking mechanism slide out-of-place. Sakura froze with disbelief. It worked.

* * *

**The beginning is a bit short, but I like how I ended the chapter. Somewhat of a cliffhanger I suppose.**

**I'm happy you read it. Review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am happy and grateful to everyone who has viewed, followed, and favorited this story. It is an odd feeling when others enjoy what you have written. Although I am slacking in my other stories. Ah, I will catch myself up. Eventually... Such a simple and evil word.**

_**Random note: I feel warm and fuzzy. I don't know why, but lately I have just wanted to pet something soft and fluffy, but I do not own any pets. It is a weird predicament. And it would be too awkward to ask a stranger if I can pet their furry animal friend.**_

**Well anyways on with the story. **

**I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

* * *

Silence. Sakura felt a little lightheaded and her chest tighten. It took a long moment to realize she was holding her breath. Exhaling quickly, followed by a series of panting, she resumed her normal breathing pattern. Sakura slowly stepped outside of her dark prison. Looking at the clock she noted that she had seven hours until her parents came home. She calmed herself. She had a plan.

Quietly walking to her room, she went straight to her dresser and pulled out some clean clothes. Sakura then made her way to the bathroom and took a very rushed shower. After toweling off, she combed her hair to rid her pink strands of any tangles and knots. She tossed on her panties and black undershirt. She followed these with some dark green pants that tightened around her ankles with some drawstrings. She then pulled a small black hoodie over her head. Sakura looked in the mirror almost satisfied. She pulled her pink hair back and twisted it into a small bun at the nape of her neck. She felt like she was missing something. She did not want to stand out while she explored outside. Sakura ventured into her room and found a small black scarf. She tied it around her head to hide her pink hair. She completed this with lifting her hood up onto her tiny head. Finally, happy with how she looked, Sakura headed towards the backdoor. Slipping on her sandals Sakura was about to leave.

'_I don't think I should use any of the doors.'_

Glancing at the low window in the dining room she made her choice. She was delighted to find that it was not that heavy to lift and was quiet when she opened it. It even stayed in place when she opened the small window. Climbing out slowly, Sakura landed softly on the grass covered lawn. She slowly pulled down the window, then stuck a small pebble in the frame to keep it from closing completely. She turned around looking at the backyard of her home. '_Finally. I'm free!' _The little pinkette simply stood still and bathed in the warm sunlight.

'_Alright. The plan. Just explore, and be home before my parents. Don't draw attention. Simple enough.'_

Sakura climbed over the back fence while cursing her shortness. She did not want to leave any of footprints around the front of the house. She walked down the back alley until she came across a busy street. She paused for a moment, entranced with all the people who were busy with their day. It was like a flowing river of people, just constantly moving.

Sakura stayed to the edges of the crowds, simply watching and observing everyone. She wanted to get out of the civilian district however, as a precaution to keep away from her parents. After walking for a while she noticed fewer civilians and more shinobi. She didn't notice herself relax a bit.

The little hooded child grabbed her stomach as she felt it rumble. '_How long has it been since I last ate?' _She pulled at her shirt trying to distract herself. '_Hmmm… Exchange, barter, trade… ' _She quickly came up with a new plan.

**()()()(*)()()()**

Scouting out a restaurant, Sakura began strolling down the street. She came across a small place that served soba, udon, and curry based on the pictures on the windows. She slowly walked into the small building. Looking around she spotted a tall brown haired man behind the counter. He had his back turned towards her as he was dishing out a large bowl of steaming udon noodles to a gentleman sitting on a stool. After setting the bowl down the cook spotted Sakura staring at him.

She felt her face warm up and palms become slick. She was so nervous she began trembling slightly. She winced a little at how soft her voice sounded. " H-Hello, my name is Sakura. I-I was hoping I could trade something for a small meal?" She began to doubt if this was such a good idea. But her hunger made her slightly desperate. '_This is better than digging through trash or stealing. And if I take anything from home, they'll know.' _

Keisuke was taken aback by what this little girl had just asked. She was such a tiny thing. Anyone could see how skinny she was. He noticed her shaking and how scared she looked. He knew, however, that he could not say no to such a cute face. Looking at her again he noted her huge green eyes, they just pleaded with him and pulled at his heartstrings. "Sure kiddo. I got some dishes that need to be washed and dried." He leaned down slightly to look at her closely, "Do you think you're big enough to be a dishwasher?" He watched as her face lit up and she gave him such a huge, grateful smile.

She was so happy! She rushed up to him, "Yes! I'll be the best dishwasher ever!"

"Alright kiddo. The name is Keisuke. Come around to the back. I'll, uh, try to find a small enough apron for ya." He didn't realize how tiny she really was until he was looping the side strings of an apron around and around her just so it would stay up. He knew she wasn't an orphan due to her clothes and how clean she was. He felt his anger grow wondering why her parents didn't feed her enough. He wanted to protect her somehow. "Listen up kiddo." He watched as she stiffened a bit and slowly turned towards him. "You can come by anytime to wash these dishes for a meal if you want. We'll just have to get a tiny apron made up for ya. Sound good?"

Sakura was a little shocked. She had a guaranteed way to eat. "Of course! Thank you Keisuke! You're the best!" She continued to scrub at the bowls in the sink. Making sure to keep steady on the chair she was standing on.

Minutes later Sakura had all of the dishes washed and dried. She looked towards Keisuke, "I'm all done!" He walked over and helped her out of the too large apron that pretty much swallowed her, but kept her dry. "Take a seat little one. Make sure not to burn your tongue." He watched her inhale the food. She was about to step down, but he stopped her. "It's okay kid, one load of dishes is enough for the day. I expect to see you here tomorrow. Got it?"

Her face brightened at this. "Of course Keisuke, thank you! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Keisuke watched her disappear out the door. He didn't want to pry, but she was just a toddler. He began to devise a plan. He would help her out indirectly.

**()()()(*)()()()**

Sakura could not believe her luck. Lately she was getting worried with the smaller meals her parents were feeding her. She felt like a skeleton. Keisuke was so generous and nice towards her. She was happy she decided to take the risk.

Sakura made her way through the streets patiently watching the shinobi around her. She could catch blurs of color racing across the roofs of buildings. She had always wondered how they could be so fast. She wanted to learn. It almost seemed like they were flying. She wanted to fly.

Sakura continued her stroll trying to memorize everything she saw. Everyone was so happy. All of the shop-keepers greeted people as they walked by. Kids laughed and chased each other around while their parents yelled after them. She had wondered why they acted this way. When she was with her parents, they told her to stay by their side and to act politely.

When she listened to the parents threaten their kids, she wondered if their punishment was the same as hers. She stopped and glanced down at her body. '_Do they have bruises and cuts that they hide too?' _She felt so confused.

She decided to continue walking. She wanted to keep a look out for the shinobi. She didn't want to miss anything. She spotted a man with dark hair tied in a ponytail carrying a stack of scrolls. He walked slowly, like he had all the time in the world. She noticed his clothing. He wore a green vest, with a netted shirt underneath and some dark blue pants with some sandals. She followed him quietly. She just hoped that she wouldn't lose him. '_What if he does something cool and I miss it because I am too slow?'_

Little did she know that she was trailing one of laziest shinobi in the village and he was simply going to the library.

She continued on though. She kept him in sight while staying hidden behind anything on the street that provided cover. She felt pretty cool diving behind boxes and trash cans, and peeking around corners. She felt like she was doing a great job, however, to an outside observer it looked a little comical.

Shikaku was aware of his little tail. And he noted that his fellow shinobi looked on with mirth. But he decided to let it go. He didn't want to draw attention. Although he was a little amused as to why a little girl was trying to spy on him. He almost felt like making it harder for her, but didn't want walk any quicker.

Sakura was filled with adrenaline. She felt so alive just following this man. She knew he was a shinobi by the way he dressed. She wanted to know where he was heading. She began hoping that she would see him do something cool.

After another ten minutes or so she saw the man walk into a large building, so she quickened her pace and raced through the doors after him. After the door closed behind her, she stopped, and looked around in awe. There were books and scrolls all over the place! She had never seen anything like it.

"We're at the library."

Sakura squealed and jumped after she heard a voice behind her. She turned around slowly only to be met with the man she was trailing. She blushed a bright crimson knowing now, that he knew she was following him. She looked up at him with her large green eyes, "What do we do at the library?"

"Read."

Sakura looked away tapping on her chin. She doesn't know how to read. She looked back up at him and stared into his brown eyes, "Can you teach me?"

Shikaku figured he had nothing else to do for the next few hours. And he didn't feel like going anywhere unless he had to. "Sure."

"Really!?" Sakura jumped up and down in front of him. She stopped momentarily and bowed slightly, "My name is Sakura Haruno."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow at her. "Shikaku Nara." He began walking away knowing Sakura would follow him. He walked around a bit grabbing a few books and scrolls here and there. He sat down slowly on a couch and set the items on top of a nearby table.

Sakura immediately sat next to him. She couldn't explain why, but she was just so comfortable with him. She wanted to impress him, '_I'll become so good at reading, maybe he'll teach me other stuff too!' _

Shikaku noticed how excited and determined she was. He began to wonder why his son Shikamaru was never like this. Why he didn't have this thirst for knowledge. Oh. Right. He's his father's son. He's a Nara.

They sat there for several hours reading through various books and scrolls. Sakura asked a lot of questions. He is usually not one who liked to be bothered with questions, but she was so damn adorable. She wanted to know everything. He noticed how quickly she was able to remember words and phrases. That was not the only thing he noticed.

The light bruising her skin held was for the world to see, except most people, civilians mainly, were oblivious to such things. As a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village how could he miss it. It became glaringly obvious as to where it came from when he took in how she acted and her mannerisms. Even taking into account how the kid dressed, for a hot day in Konoha and to wear a sweater and pants. He decided that maybe he should do a little spying of his own. Although he knew his hunch would be right.

Little Sakura peeked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost two. She needed to head home, and she didn't want to chance anything. She stood up and turned towards Shikaku. "Thank you so much for teaching me. But I have to go home now."

"I'll see you next time kid." He watched as she pretty much bolted from the library. He knew he would see her again soon, most likely for another reading lesson. He knew was already attached to the little girl. "Troublesome."

**()()()(*)()()()**

It was getting hard to breathe, but she didn't stop. She began to doubt when her parents would get home. What ifs ran through her head. So many different scenarios played out in her mind, all ending with her getting tossed around like a rag doll. Her mother scared her the most. She was always so much more hateful.

Sakura raced through the streets dodging and avoiding people quickly. She was in a slight panic. She didn't start to calm down until she began to recognize some of the businesses around her. She slowed down to a walk, but she avoided places with too many people. She turned quickly down the alley that met up with her backyard. Spotting her fence, she tried to climb over it quickly, but struggled slightly to reach the top. Eventually she jumped down into the back lawn and quietly made it to the kitchen window. She looked around, expecting someone to jump out and get her. She lifted up the window slowly and climbed up carefully making sure not to leave any marks on the wall.

Once inside she slipped off her sandals and slowly closed the window. She put her sandals away and made her way into her room. She spotted her old dirty clothes and quickly changed. She took the scarf off and undid her hair. Sakura felt herself shaking. She was scared out of her mind while trying to quickly put everything away. Once she had her clothes folded and placed in the drawers she sprinted towards the basement door.

She paused, she really didn't want to go back down there into the darkness. '_What if I can't unlock it tomorrow? Will they know? Shhhh...' _She began to calm herself down. Sakura slowly walked down the steps, she stopped to lock the door and close it. She continued on her way down. She let the darkness envelop her. Patience. That is what she needed.

Her fear began to slip away as she once again became used to the lulling silence of the house. She could feel her eyes become heavy. '_A little nap won't hurt.' _She slipped off into dreamland.

**()()()(*)()()()**

A few hours later, the bang of the front door hitting the wall woke Sakura with a jolt. She looked around with her eyes full of trepidation. '_Oh no! They're home!' _She stayed in her corner, hoping that tonight would be another night that they will leave her alone.

She waited and listened for hours as they went about their night. Not once did she hear their footsteps lead towards the basement door. She grinned slightly when she heard her parents head to their bedroom. She did it. She escaped and explored outside. And they never found out.

It took her longer than usual to fall asleep. But eventually sleep claimed her.

* * *

**So this is a lot longer. I mean I know where I am going with this, but I feel it is a bit slow and a bit rushed, but I did my best. I hope you enjoyed it. So feel free to review. I'm just excited that someone else will read this. Gah, I feel like such a dork. Any ways, Bye! Til my eventual next time! :)**


End file.
